


Fast Times at Grimmsdale High

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Addictions, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, bitchy!Juliet, mentions of drug use, underage (non descriptive)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalee Calvert comes to Portland to attend Grimmsdale High after some less-pleasant happenings involving her brother, and is quite put off by her new surroundings. Luckily, she is able to find some new friends who accept her. And, in Monroe's case maybe even more. But what will happen when she manages to get on the bad side of the most popular girl at Grimmsdale High, Juliet Silverton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Class Is in Session

Rosalee walked into her new school, Grimmsdale High. She peeked around, reading room numbers to find her first period classroom. The halls were confusing as she attempted to maneuver through the school with books, maps, and forms cluttering her arms. Then she proceeded to slam into another girl, dropping her books over the ground, and losing sight of her schedule in the process. It wouldn’t have mattered, if she’d remembered her room numbers that is. But right now, the real dilemma was the fact that she had just crashed into a complete and total stranger and her books were all over the floor.

“Oh my gosh!” she said, pushing up her glasses as she scrambled to pick her books up. “I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going and- Oh my gosh!”

“Hey, it’s cool. My name’s Juliet, you looking for something?” she asked, handing Rosalee a book before crossing her arms.

“Oh, thank you!” Rosalee said, taking the small notebook in her hands “I’m looking for the tenth grade first period study hall and I can’t seem to-”

“Oh, don’t worry! I totally know where that is!” she said with a flick of her wrist. “Room two fifty-seven.”

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I must have walked by it so many times!”

“Don’t mention it,” Juliet said. “And see you later…?”

“Rosalee,” she answered swiftly, balancing the books in her arms once more.

“Rosalee. Right. See you later Rosalee,” Juliet finished with a little wave as she walked away.

Rosalee then preceded down the hall of descending numbers, one hall even the other odd. Walking along the right, she counted.

_Okay, two sixty-three. Two sixty-one. Two fifty-nine. Two fifty-five. Wait a minute._

She paused, almost shuddering in fear. No other students remained in the halls, the bell due to ring in less than two minutes. She couldn’t be late on her first day. Not at her brand new school. That could not be her first impression under no circumstance. As she could only cower staring at the clock, she didn’t hear the sound of leather boots hitting the linoleum floors.

“Hey, are you okay? You having a seizer or something?” a voice asked, making her jump as she turned to see a girl standing there dressed in black and leather like a biker.

“Oh, I’m just looking for room two fifty-seven! You see I-”

“Room two fifty-seven?” she cut her off. “Kid, that room got taken out last year. In fact, they still haven’t changed the plaques on the rooms. You new here or somethin’?”

Rosalee looked at her with a sad and confused expression before she scurried to respond. “Um, yea. My name’s Rosalee.”

“Angelina. Now, why were you lookin’ for room two fifty-seven?”

“Oh, this one girl said that it was where my first period was held, she must have been mistaken.”

“Was this girl’s name ‘Juliet’ by any chance?” Angelina asked.

“Yea, how did you know that?”

“I’ll explain later,” she said “So, what is your first period class?”

“Oh! Uh, tenth grade study hall,” Rosalee said.

 “No kidding, I have that first period too! Just follow me!” Angelina said, grabbing a few of Rosalee’s books that were spilling out of her arms.

“Thank you so much!” Rosalee said, eagerly following her through the halls and to the classroom.

* * *

 

They entered a room with the number three fifteen on the doorway, which Rosalee herself had passed about five times on her journey around the school.

“Take it that you’re new here if Angelina’s showing enough kindness to carry your books,” a man, well built with a full on beard, said. Rosalee assumed he was the teacher. Her eyes darted over to the whiteboard to see that his name was Mr. Greenwault.

“Blow me Monroe,” Angelina said, rolling her eyes at his comment.

Rosalee stood there shocked. _How could she talk to the teacher like that?!_ Rosalee thought to herself.

“Oh no! Not again! I keep on telling you to shave that beard!” Angelina said, dropping Rosalee’s books onto a desk.

“No! It is my choice weather I shave it or not and the beard looks cool,” he said with a hint of anger in his voice, as though the conversation came up quite often.

“Yea right, whatever you want to believe Edmund,” Angelina said with a smirk.

“Edmund?” Rosalee asked out of curiosity alone, unable to keep it too herself.

“Yea, that’s his totally awesome name. Anyway, don’t worry Rosalee, he’s not a teacher. Just a tenth grader that took puberty too far.”

Rosalee sighed, hopefully there wouldn’t be any more kids that looked like teachers or she would be in some serious trouble.

“So, my name’s Edmund Monroe! But most people call me Monroe. And you know Angelina, what’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Rosalee! I’m new here! But I guess you already knew that huh?” she stuttered quickly.

Luckily, the real Mr. Greenwault took that moment to make his way over.

“Angelina Lasser,” he said “You’re late again.”

“Sorry Mr. Greenwault,” Angelina said in a mocking tone before placing her arm over Rosalee’s shoulders. “Just had to show this newbie around a bit. Ain’t that right Rosalee?”

“Uh, yea,” Rosalee said, pushing up her glasses again.

“Blink twice if she’s forcing you to say this,” Mr. Greenwault whispered in a joking manner. Rosalee forced her eyes to stay open in response, causing Mr. Greenwault to grin saying “You’re going to do just fine at this school.” He began walking away before turning and saying “And Angelina, you get a pass just this once. Okay?”

“Got it Mr. G!” Angelina called back with a double thumbs up.

He smiled before turning back around and walking over to his desk.

“So, uh,” Monroe began “What brings you to Grimmsdale for the year?”

“Well, um, you see…” Rosalee started. “My brother was arrested for possession and distribution of marijuana.”

The two just stare at her some time before Angelina whistled and said “Well, ain’t that a load,” earning an elbow from Monroe. “What?”

“Was he, you know, put in jail?” Monroe asked

“No, no, thank goodness, no!” Rosalee stuttered a bit before explaining a bit more, “His lawyer was able to get him a deal with the judge. We were allowed to move out here for a fresh start. He’s still on parole, only allowed to go home from school and all that. But at least he’s still with us.”

“So, uh, will you be staying here after this year?” Angelina asked.

“Yea, well, my parents said we’re going to be staying here for at least three so I can finish school.”

“Well, if that’s the case,” Angelina said, digging through Rosalee’s papers and books “You’re gonna need some help.”

“Angelina, what are you doing?” Monroe asked in a tired voice.

“Looking for her schedule- aha, got it!” Angelina said in triumph as a few papers spilled onto the floor. She looked down, scrunching her nose in displeasure. “Seriously, it’s the beginning of the year. What do you have on these papers?”

“They’re just loose leaf,” Rosalee answered, not wanting to go into detail about how her notebook had basically exploded after she had dropped it the first three times.

“Well, let’s see here,” Angelina said, sitting down and looking over the schedule before ripping a paper off of Monroe’s desk. “Okay, you and Monroe have second and forth together, but I won’t see you until sixth. So, just follow Monroe from here and he can point you to third period, same with fifth. I guess you’re on your own for last period but whatever, I’m sure you’ll do fine.” She grabbed a pen and began scribbling down notes, directions, and room numbers before handing Rosalee’s paper back to her.

“Thanks,” Rosalee said, trying to make sense of the multiple notes.

“Yea yea, don’t mention it. You’re gonna need some help after pissing off Juliet so early in the year,” Angelina said.

“Juliet?” Monroe said with wide eyes before turning to Rosalee asking “How did you manage that?”

“I didn’t know I made her angry!” Rosalee said. “I just, wasn’t looking where I was going and I…”

“You ran into her huh?” Angelina asked. She rolled her eyes saying “That’ll do it.”

“But she didn’t seem angry, she was so nice,” Rosalee said.

“Acting. It’s all she ever does,” Angelina said with spite in her voice as she sat up on a desk, crossing her legs and arms in a child-like manner as she proceeded to pout.

“Seriously though Rosalee,” Monroe said, making her look at him “you should probably stay away from Juliet for a while. Who knows, maybe she’ll even forget about you if you do.”

“But I don’t understand what I did. I mean, I know I bumped into her but-”

“Don’t make sense of it!” Angelina said. “Juliet is just a princess who likes to throw her weight around, what little she has of it. Just looking at her the wrong way is enough to get her started.”

“Now, Angelina’s a little biased on that,” Monroe said. “But she’s only exaggerating a bit, so again, try staying away from her, and her little football gang.”

“Hey, those guys aren’t that bad!” Angelina said.

“They stuffed me in a trash can!”

“And then you grew a foot! Besides, they only did that because you stuck up for me when Juliet took a few stabs at me!” Angelina pointed out.

“So, you all go back pretty far then?” Rosalee asked.

Angelina turned to her with a sarcastic smile before, in a mocking and high-pitched voice, saying “Oh yea, Julie and I are best buddies! What with how many times she stole my clothes in gym, pushed me into mud when I was younger- Oh! And let’s not forget the time she gave me an eye infection!”

Rosalee was stunned “How did she give you an eye infection?”

“She replaced my mascara with a girl’s who had pink eye,” she explained, dropping the smile. “It was horribly painful, and Facebook was blown up with jokes about getting cum in my eye while giving a blow job when I got back. So, yea, wanna go Monroe? Wanna go? Because, all I can recall her little ‘gang’ doing was stuffing you in that trash can. At her whim, may I add?”

“But, why does she hate you so much?” Rosalee asked.

“Didn’t you have any bitchy girls at your old school?” Angelina asked. “It’s just something that happens.”

“Hey, don’t act like you’re so innocent,” Monroe said.

“I didn’t start all of this,” Angelina said pointing at him in an angry way.

“No, but you do things to her too. How about the things like cutting her hair when she was sleeping in class, telling everyone she had mono when she really just had the stomach flu, ruining, and I’ve been counting, ten pairs of her shoes? Now that may not sound like much,” he added the last bit to Rosalee before continuing “but by ‘ruin’ I mean, you fed them to your dogs, threw them on the roof of the school, and leaving them on a train track.”

“The mono thing was to get back at her for the eye infection incident.”

“It instigated it.”

“Not in my book! And she deserved all the rest too,” Angelina declared with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“That may be true,” Monroe began, “but don’t tell the story like you’re a saint.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Angelina said, putting up her hands in defeat. “But still, what a bi-”

“Angelina,” Mr. Greenwault’s voice rang from his desk, causing Angelina to stop mid-swear. “You only get so many of those in my class room. Now get off of the desk, and cut the potty mouth.”

Angelina scrambled off of the desk saying “Sorry Mr. G.”

“No you’re not,” the teacher shot back with a grin.

Angelina then reached forward into Rosalee’s pile of books and began to organize them, as well as her book bag, so that they would be a bit easier to carry throughout the rest of her first day at Grimmsdale high.


	2. Rocking the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina discovers something about Juliet she wouldn't have guessed, while Rosalie hears something interesting about Monroe's family.

Angelina made her way to second period. When she was turned the corner, which lead to the History Hallway, she was unfortunate enough to see Juliet standing there with her arms strung around the neck of her boyfriend, Nick Burkhardt.

 Now, as Angelina stated earlier, she really didn’t mind Juliets ‘gang’ of football players. But, as it stood, they wouldn’t follow her if it wasn’t for Nick. They were the stereotypical couple, the pretty cheerleader who works at every bake sale and fund raiser and the football player with a heart of gold and movie-star good looks. Nick himself, wasn’t that bad. He played the running back position, got average grades, and wasn’t really involved in anything Angelina considered as rude, or mean. He was just clueless as to what went on with his all around perfect girlfriend.

She walked past the couple and down the hall until she finally reached the room. It was remedial history, so it was expected the teacher have a seating chart set out to keep the straggling students who like to talk apart from each other. Really, Angelina’s only friend was Monroe and, seeing as how he wasn’t in this class, all she could really hope for was a seat in the back so she could get some sleep when she needed it. Seeing that she had gotten her wish, a lovely table for one by the window in the back corner of the room, Angelina smiled and sat down. She then proceeded to get comfortable, sliding her chair back so she had the ability to place her feet up on the desk and lean the metal chair back onto its rear legs. Her spine stretched and head back, Angelina felt like she was on top of the world.

Then she heard the chair next to her slide out as a bag dropped onto the ground near her. Against her better judgment, she gently let the chair down on to its front legs before she opened one eye to peek at who her neighbor for the semester would be. And who else could it be other than Nick. He didn’t really appear as though he had any thoughts about where he sat, Angelina knew she did. Again, she really didn’t have an opinion about Nick. But she knew that when Nick was involved at all with her, Juliet got even worse. She’d found that out about a year back when she simply asked what the homework was for one of the other classes they always seemed to share, and then she came out of the showers in gym to find her clothes drenched in water. It was like some weird reflex. She was pretty sure that he had to be thick as a box of lead in order to not be able to see through Juliet’s star performance as ‘Grimmsdale High’s Golden Girl’.

She shrugged it off anyhow, seeing that there was no other way to handle the situation other than giving up her seat for one in the front row. Juliet was annoying, but she was not giving up her seating arrangements for anything or anyone, and that included Nick Burkhardt.

* * *

 

Monroe and Rosalee exited second period English. Nothing really happened that precise period other than the usual shpeal about grades, attendance, and ‘How much fun they were all going to have that year as a class!’ teachers usually put in their syllabuses. So all that was left for them now was for Monroe to point her in the direction of third period Science.

“Alright, so its room two fifty-three,” Monroe said before chuckling awkwardly and adding “and I guess you already know where that is.” Rosalee remained quiet just looking down a bit. He sighed saying “Hey, look I’m sorry about this whole thing with Juliet, but just try to brush it off. She isn’t worth your time anyway.”

“Thanks,” Rosalee said with a small smile before walking down the hall.

When she entered the class room, she was surprised to see Juliet over in the corner with a crowd of girls surrounding her as she sat up on a desk. Pushing her brown hair out of her eyes, Rosalee sat down at the desk over by the door, hoping she wasn’t seen. One could never be so lucky.

The first thing she noticed was the chatter stopping in the corner, fairly abruptly. The next to come from the corner were hushed giggles and small sounds of someone trying to hush the group before the dreaded slapping sound of flip-flops became louder, and louder. Thinking she was lucky enough to be able to ignore it, Rosalee pushed up her glasses and looked down so that her hair slid past her eyes as a curtain from the red head as she stood by her desk.

“Hey Rosalee,” Juliet’s voice came from above, demanding her attention.

Rosalee looked up then, supplying a weak “Hello Juliet,” in response. “How are you?”

“Yea I was just telling the girls all about you,” Juliet said, brushing off the question as she took control of the situation before adding “Have any trouble finding your room?” in a mocking tone.

She knew it was just salt in the wound, but it still got on her nerves. “Yea, found it just fine,” she said.

“Oh good! You know, I was really startled when you bumped into me this morning,” she said with something that resembled a pout on her face as she leaned against Rosalee’s desk.

 Rosalie shuddered a bit, feeling threatened by the proximity of the obviously hostile girl. She cleared her throat and said “Yea, I could tell. Sorry about that by the way.”

“Good,” Juliet said simply, smiling as she dropped the act and sashayed away without another word.

Rosalee rolled her eyes as she bit her lip, gripping the edge of the desk. Any more of those conversation and she may just lose her mind. As it stood, however, she had made it through her first real confrontation with Juliet; meaning things would get better. Right?

* * *

 

Angelina left third period English at the grateful sound of the bell. Mr. Renard was always really boring, even when he was Coach Renard, and she’d never really liked him. Of course, not all students felt the same way about this. That included Adalind Shade. She’d never been able to put her finger on it, but there had always been this weird feeling whenever those two were in a room. An ominous and all around creepy feeling.

Right now, Adalind was not the one Angelina was worried about as she reached her locker for the first time that year. Opening the loud door, she began filling it with things you just leave at school. A few pens, her new history book (which wouldn’t leave its current spot at the bottom until the end of the year), and a few picture of her friends and family. Of course, the decorating was cut short as the door slammed shut, her hand narrowly escaping. The picture of her and her brothers wasn’t so lucky. She turned to see who would try such a thing, seeing the expected face of Juliet. She smiled like a snake, leaning on the locker next to hers.

“Hey Angie,” she said, her eyes growing in false warmth.

“Hey there Julie, how are you?” It was a game they played, seeing which one could drop the act first.

“Look,” Juliet said, losing. She was obviously not in the playing mood. “I know you’re in a class with Nick, okay? Now I won’t play ball just get, because it’s only the beginning of the school year, but let’s lay out some ground rules, okay? Rule one-”

“You can stop right there,” Angelina said, putting her hand up. “Let me make this clear, okay, I don’t want anything to do with your little dog. He’s as clueless and brain dead as you are.”

Juliet stood up right then, arms still crossed over her chest as she looked under her eyelashes at Angelina, saying “Look, I’m not stupid okay. Everyone knows you’ve been tripping over him since sixth grade. Then you suddenly stop when I start dating him? Please. We both know the only reason you ‘stopped’ was because you don’t want to get hurt. But I know it kills you inside, and that’s what makes it fun! The fact that you can’t have my perfect man. But you better stay away from him. Got it?” She then walked away without an answer.

Angelina rolled her eyes, opening the locker once more. She didn’t know where this rumor sprang from, or that it existed for that matter. But she didn’t care; it wasn’t like it was true anyway. And, as long as it was helping her piss Juliet off, it was all good with her. Taking out the torn remains of her picture, she closed the locker as she walked to her next class, Algebra I; yet another class she planned to sleep in.

* * *

 

Monroe walked into his third period German class. German was a language Monroe found interesting, regarding his family tree which seemed to sprout from the black forest on both of his parents’ sides. Yet, almost all of the fun of the year in that class room was easily sucked away when he laid eyes on Hank Griffin. Hank had been the one to plant his head face first into a trash can. While it wasn’t only the one time Angelina knew about, it was the only time there had really been an audience outside of the football team. But now he was much taller, and stronger, than he used to be. So, he knew it wouldn’t be a problem, but the emotional scarring was still there as he took his usual seat in the front row.

Looking over the syllabus, he smiled at the few German words scattered throughout the paper. Mrs. Young sure knew how to keep them on their toes. It was then he heard a discussion behind him.

“I didn’t know you were in this class,” Peter Orson’s voice came from a few rows back.

“Yea,” Hank responded “Missed scheduling last year, so I got stuck in here with you freaks.”

There was a bit of laughter and some shoving behind him.

Oh yea, this was going to be a fun year for all three of them.

* * *

 

Having made it through their third and fourth periods, the group made their way down to the cafeteria from their still separate classrooms for A lunch. Rosalee made a mental note of how stupid it was to eat this early and how she might as well not eat breakfast. She smiled as she saw Angelina trotting towards them, a smile on her face.

“Hey guys, sorry, had to finish putting my locker together.”

“No problem, hey, what’s that?” Monroe asked, pointing to the paper in her clenched fist.

Damn, she’d forgotten to throw it out when Juliet had caused her to rip it earlier, and had been playing with it the entirety of Algebra.

“Nothing,” Angelina excused, throwing the shreds of the picture into the nearest trash can to get it out of her mind.

“So, you guys wanna come over after school?” Monroe asked.

“And do what? Listen to your brother and sister fight all day?” Angelina said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, you have a brother and sister?” Rosalie asked.

“Well, not exactly,” Monroe said. “I come from a big family, so it’s more like three sisters and four brothers. Sarah, Charlie and I are triplets, actually. Then there are the two pairs of twins Mike and Tom, and Carmen and Cameron. And my brother Davey, he’s only four. Mike and Tom are seven and Carmen and Cameron are fourteen.”

“So, your parents have eight kids?” Rosalee asked with wide eyes.

“Yea and the family only gets bigger from there. My Aunt Shirley, Uncle John and their daughter Pearl are staying with us, too. Then there’s my grandma and grandpa of course. Oh! And how could I forget-”

“Monroe,” Angelina said, cutting him off. “You’re gonna give her a panic attack.”

Rosalie’s jaw was dropped just trying to process how big Monroe’s house would have to be to house so many people. It was just a bit overwhelming.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee decides that this school year is going to rock, and Angelina is involved with two extracurricular activities no one would expect.

Having shaken off the shock of the long list of family members, Rosalee managed to make it to the lunch line and get the burger that was on the menu for that day. When she and Angelina had their lunches, they made their way out into the cafeteria.

“Alright now, while Monroe’s not hovering, let me tell you what’s up. Those,” she pointed to a table “are the popular boys. Mostly football players , but there are a few other kids in there who just happened to be pretty.” She pointed to the table next to them “Those are the popular girls. Only pretty ones, no talent. Just pretty. Then again, we can’t all be blessed with both, right?” she asked rhetorically, fluffing her hair dramatically like some sixties movie star.

Ignoring her comment, Rosalee asked “Why don’t they sit together?”

“Unlike some other cliques, they don’t mix well in terms of hobbies, activities, or things in general when gender comes into play. A pretty boy is much different from a pretty girl.”

“You know, the more you keep calling those boys pretty, the more I think you seem to like at least  one of them,” she teased.

She proceeded to click her tongue before saying “As if! Those guys aren’t even guys! When I say pretty, it’s more like something I’d say about a show horse. Let’s keep moving. Over there, are the science geeks. I say that in the most loving way possible, of course! I have some real good friends in that group. Then there are the regular nerds. I say that in an unloving way. Don’t talk to them, or you might catch their love of hating themselves for being not perfect enough.”

“Does that… even make sense as a sentence?” Rosalee asked in a hushed tone.

“How should I know? I’m making this up on the spot, what do you want from me? Then there are the debate kids.”

“Let me guess, more nerds?” she asked.

Angelina gave her the most serious look as she said “I’m in speech and debate.”

She had to contain herself from laughing. “You’re in speech and debate? Why? I mean, I thought you’d be too cool for school stuff or something.”

“Yea well, Monroe was in student congress last year, and then  he asked me if I could check it out even if I wasn’t in the club. So I decided I’d ‘observe’- which was totally not because I had a math test! If he tells you that, it’s a lie! Anyway, I observed oral interpretation and it was really awesome so I gave it a shot and now I’m hooked. I encourage you to do the same, we’ll talk more about cliques tomorrow because- Hey Monroe!” she said, sitting down next to the bearded boy.

Rosalee was surprised, she didn’t know they’d been walking, and knew much less that Monroe was right there. Either way, she sat down and began to eat her food, noticing Monroe’s bagged lunch. It looked like a salad of sorts. “So, uh, what are you having?”

Monroe looked delighted at her notice of his bagged lunch and began to list the dish’s contents: “Oh, it’s just a salad with eggplant, mushrooms, tomatoes, olives-”

“Monroe, no. Stop that. She asked what you were having, not a recipe or a rant on how important it is not to eat a baby cow,” Angelina said, making a point to take a bite out of her burger afterwards.

He scowled at her for a while before saying “I do not rant about my vegetarianism, and I don’t shun people for eating innocent livestock that have just as much right to be on this planet as you! You know, for as much as you bash my sisters, whenever this topic comes up you act just like Cameron.”

“Oh please! That’s only because it’s the only good thing your sister has ever said about your life choices. Something tells me that she was lying about the beard being cool, only so that you would look stupid,” she said with a playful grin spreading across her face.

It was that grin, and the one on Monroe’s that followed, that prevented her from jumping in and stopping the argument. As it was, she simply sat and watched, taking another piece of information into her head. She was now friends with a goofy, yet helpful, vegetarian and a bad girl who liked to hang around with the speech and debate kids. If you told her this last year, she would have thought you were crazy. As things were, she couldn’t be happier.

* * *

 

After lunch, Rosalee headed to trigonometry with both Monroe and Angelina heading to speech and debate. (She would never get over this ever.) She was doubling up on math so that she could take courses with the ability to get her college credits. They highly advised against this, especially with geometry and trigonometry but she didn’t care. She loved math and new she would do well in the classes with only her knowledge of algebra so far.

She entered this room to find it surprisingly empty and looked around for the teacher. This of course caused her to crash into another person that day. Way to go. She fell down completely this time, her books neatly in her back pack and not scattering all over the floor for once.  A thousand scenarios rushed through her head about how the next conversation would go with the wall of muscle that she’d just crashed into, but what she got as a response didn’t cross her mind.

“Whoa! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” She looked up to see a boy with swooping black hair and stunning blue eyes. He extended a hand as he said “I am so fucking sorry!”

She allowed herself to be helped up. “No, no- it’s okay! It was my fault after all, I should have watched where I was going! And you are..?”

“Nick, Nick Burkhardt. Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked once she was standing.

The name sounded familiar, but she didn’t pay it any mind. She said, “Uh, yea I’m fine! I’ve taken my fair share of spills today, actually!”

He breathed out a small laugh. “I’m sorry to hear that. What’s your name? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“I’m just starting this year actually. And my name is Rosalee. I’m sorry we had to meet like this.”

“No, no! It’s fine! So you’re taking trig too? Or is this the wrong class.”

“Uh, no. I’m doubling up actually. My brother thinks I’m a bit of a nerd, but I can’t say I hate math!”

“Ugh, yea I get it. The other guys don’t even know about this. Well this and-” he paused. “Uh, yea, anyway, uh, nice meeting you Rosalee. Maybe you’ll let me copy off your notes some time?”

Now it was her turn to laugh as she said “Yea, only if you do the same for me? Okay?”

“It’s a deal then.”

They sat next to each other that class period when the bell rang. The teacher didn’t show up for five minutes, but it wasn’t that bad of a class.

* * *

 

The next period was gym. Being new to the school, Rosalee wasn’t exactly up to date on the need for gym clothes and ended up wearing her own.

“You know, I would work on getting some real gym clothes soon. Coach Renard is pretty strict about that,” Angelina said, locking both of their possessions up with a store-bought lock she wouldn’t even allow Rosalee the combination to. She mumbled “Probably because of how short our shorts are” under her breath.

“Wait- did you just say Coach Renard? Isn’t there a Mr. Renard teaching English?” Rosalee asked.

“Yea, he teaches both. Though, to be fair, he only teaches two English classes a day and doesn’t teach health until next semester. So yea, not that impressive. Come on, if we’re late he’ll hate you for the rest of the year.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, he already hates me.”

They made it out onto the line and Angelina walked her over to stand next to a boy, whispering in her ear “It’s in alphabetical order so just try not to flip out” and walking away before Rosalee could figure out a proper response. She saw down the line of students that Juliet shared that class as well and seemed to be friends with the blonde standing on her right. She looked back up as the office by the gym opened up to reveal none other than Coach Renard.

He was posed like some old gym teacher from a cheesy nineties comedy ready to come out retirement and teach some loser kids how to play baseball. At least, that was how Angelina put it when they left for their next class.

He went down the line, checking off names until he got to Rosalee. Her name started with a ‘C’ so it was a short-lived fool’s paradise. “Ms. Calvert, you’re new here aren’t you?”

“Uh yes sir! First year,” she said. The gym clothes she had on were from her old school, proudly labeled ‘Freetown Foxes’ on the black pants and red shirt.

“I can tell,” he said with a smile. “Just try and be more appropriately dressed when a pep rally hits, will ya? I’d hate to see a bunch of kids foaming at the mouths like they were last year.” He called down the line “Isn’t that right, Mr. Wu?”

A chuckle could be heard, followed by the boy at the end of the line saying “I was just trying to show some school spirit sir!”

“‘School spirit’ does not excuse the fact that whipped cream is now banned from school property, Mr. Wu!” he said as he continued down the line of kids.

She let a smile grace her face. Oh yes, she was definitely going to like this school.

* * *

 

Angelina tried to remain unseen as she walked down the small corridor of extracurricular activities until she came to the door. She’d missed out on the parenting course the school carried in her first year of high school, and now one of her many aunts was demanding it. So now she’d be stuck with a bunch of girls in a classroom that was made to demean women of their life goals in exchange for some homemaking career. Or, at the least, that’s the way she saw it. Either way, she hated it.

But, when she opened the door, she didn’t see a class room full of girls. She saw maybe four of them and one boy standing at the far end of the classroom.

“No fucking way…” she mumbled. She didn’t even have time to feel grateful that the teacher wasn’t there to hear that. All she could think about was the fact that Nick fucking Burkhardt was in this class. _First of all, why?_ she asked herself. _Isn’t he just going to have Juliet take care of whatever their spawn is for the rest of her life?_

With a long dramatic sigh, she walked into the class with heavy feet and sat at a table in the back as an older woman with an hourglass dress came out of a back room with a box.

“Alright everyone. My name is Ms. Jay and I think we’re going to have a super good time together! Now, I know there’s only a few of you, but don’t let that stop you from mingling and getting together! With any luck, this year will be a hoot and a half!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo so this is still a thing I guess? One of you found my tumblr, and I don't know how that happened (it has the same name because I'm an uncreative tool), and demanded I write more (don't feel bad, it's really flattering actually ^u^') so here I am. A new school year, and two thousand more words. I'm gonna try and knock out this story this year so yea, look forward to that and thanks for sticking around I suppose. :)


	4. Chapter 4

At the toll of the last bell, Rosalie let out a happy sigh. She’d survived her first day. The paper handed to her, regarding the class rules and all, was quickly stuffed into her bag in favor of walking out of the school. She spotted Angelina and Monroe on the way out, walking in one direction with each other and waved to them when they saw her. She wished that she had someone she could walk with but, with her brother being homeschooled for the time being, she was left walking on her own.

When she walked through the front door of her house, she saw her empty living room.

Her dad was probably still at work, as he’d only taken the job a month ago and was still trying to prove himself as someone capable of working at such a large branch of the company. It was a toy making company known as “Promise Keepers”, and he was now in charge of a factory they’d recently constructed in town. When he got there, they’d only filled about half of the positions they needed to fill by the end of the year in order for the factory to be a true success in terms of production. This left the move to be a big gamble. The only bright side was that her father was making a higher salary than he had as the manager of the last company he’d worked at. Of course, this was due to working longer hours to keep productivity up and go through job interviews at odd hours of the day.

Her mother’s job, on the other hand, was easier to work within the move. Being one of the main photographers for a cosmetics company, she’d been asked to move towns long before. Now was just a really good time for her and they readily accepted her.

What Rosalie was really worried about was Freddy. He was locked up in his room, and this was confirmed by the loud music playing from his room. She was worried that the move wouldn’t have any effect on him, other than to annoy, and that he would get back into the same stuff he used to be into. The only thing she could be assured of? There was no way he could get in trouble this early in without the ability to meet other kids in that area.

Her room was also up stairs, down the hall. She set the syllabuses, already signed where she needed to sign them, on the table for her parents to look over before walking up the stairs and into her room. She was thankful for the soft browns and greens decorating the room as opposed to the pink of her old room. She’d hated the obnoxious color all over her walls, but had been too shy to ask for a change. She didn’t know whether it was the calmness or sense of maturity that the soft neutrals gave off, but she loved them and wouldn’t change them for the world.

Her old desk was there, pressed against the right wall, from the doors perspective. On the left was a book case and, next to that, was the head of her full* bed. She dropped her book bag by the door of her room and lay down on her bed. She wrestled her IPod out of her relatively small jean pocket and put in her ear buds. She would soon be lulled to sleep by the sound of Taylor Swift’s _Safe and Sound._

* * *

 

Angelina and Monroe walked out of the school together after meeting up at the principal’s office as usual. It was a good mark for them because they’d both been there once. Or twice in Angelina’s case.

“So are you sure that you don’t want to come over to my house?” Monroe asked.

“Look, Monroe, you know how much I love your family,” she said “but this is the first day back, okay? I really don’t want to deal with your sisters pulling each others’ hair or your brothers trying to wrestle with you while we’re talking!”

“Alright,” he said, giving up on it. “Then where do you want to go?”

“We can hang out at my house,” she said. “My dad’s working so he should be fine with it. What he doesn’t hear about won’t hurt him, right? Anyway, he’s been pretty cool with you for, like, a year so he shouldn’t care otherwise.”

He nodded. “I’m just going to ignore that last part, for my sake, okay?”

Angelina laughed a bit as they continued walking out. Just as they were leaving, they saw Rosalie waving at them. They waved in return and she walked away.

“Should we ask her if she wants to come?” Monroe said. “Can she?”

Angelina looked back at her. “Nah,” she said “she looks like she’s pretty set on heading home. Kid’s had a lot to process today! You know?”

“Yea, and you know that you can’t really call someone who’s in your grade a ‘kid’ right?” Monroe asked.

“Maybe not,” she agreed. “How does ‘rookie’ sound?” Monroe shook his head, and only continued to as she listed throughout the majority of their walk.

Soon, they finally came to Angelina’s house. Her eldest brother, Rolf, was going to community college but Hap was still there to greet them as they walked through the door.

“Hey Angelina! How was the first day of tenth grade?” Hap asked as he stood up from the couch. Before she could respond, he kept on talking “Hey! I see you brought Monroe over. Hey bro, how’s it hanging?” He began hugging him, much to Monroe’s protest. Luckily, Hap pulled back with a smile. “So, did you change your mind about my sister and you’ve returned to beg us for forgiveness?”

They’d dated only a few years previous. They’d broken it off about a week later after realizing it was a terrible mistake. Hap still felt the need to repeat the question almost every time he saw Monroe.

“Hap no! We’re not dating again!” Angelina said, far over the repetition of the phrase.

“Alright, sis! Jeeze,” he said as he ruffled her hair. “It was just a joke. Alright, I won’t tell dad if you two want to go in your room but just keep the door open, okay?”

She gave a nod of thanks and led Monroe to her room. They threw their book bags down in a messy corner and sat down on the bed. Angelina dug around in a drawer of her dresser before finding a shirt and, out of the same drawer, one of those portable speakers. Her brother would be too focused on the TV to care what he could hear from the bedroom, including the lyrics to any song she wanted to play. Her father was another story.

He worked for a lumber company. Not only was he in charge of sawing the logs so that they fit whatever their designated purpose was, but he also worked in transportation and distribution of the product. Things had gotten better for them in the past few years in terms of income due to a few workers leaving, but that still left him swamped. He left before she came home and returned long after she’d gone to bed. But when they did see each other, it was a time full of jokes and father daughter bonding that only she received. She was his only daughter, the woman of the house, and thus his most prized possession at this point in his life. Of course, he’d be distraught if anything happened to any of his children. This is exactly why he knew nothing of the bullying or any problems with Juliet. They never brought adults into their problems. This was her reason, and one could only wonder Juliet’s reasoning.

But she could care less about that right now as she turned on the MP3 that was plugged into the speaker on her bed. She could care less what she played because it was all amazing. Monroe, however, thought much differently as Natalia Kills’s _Problem_ began playing over the speakers. Surprisingly, he had less of a problem as Angelina changed her shirt. He couldn’t care really. They’d realized, after the dating incident, that they were like siblings separated at birth more than anything. They were comfortable around each other but were in no way, shape, or form attracted to each other. And that was perfect.

“So, how are things going with the old family willow?” That was her joke because there were so many branches, it might as well have been.

“Eh, they’re fine. Cameron got into a fight over the summer, but nothing big!” he excused.

“Let me guess, that stupid Mark kid again? Jeeze, I’m gonna go pop the kid next time he messes with your sister!” she said. For as much crap she talked on Monroe’s family, they may as well have been her own.

“Actually, she didn’t do it because he was making fun of her,” he said rubbing his neck. “Apparently, they were kissing in the garage. Cameron got protective, you know how it goes.”

“Wow, little sis is stepping up!” Angelina said as she joined him on the bed.

Monroe shuddered. “Yea, sure. Ugh, I can’t believe they’re old enough for dating! They’re only twelve, Angelina! Twelve!”

“Oh please! You started dating around Twelve.”

“I thought we agreed that we didn’t count?” he said, slightly glaring.

“Not just me! Remember when you asked out Maria Scottfield in fourth grade but she said she was dating Billy Capra?” she said. “You were only ten so don’t tell me your sisters can’t date at twelve!”

Indeed, he did remember that. So he proceeded to swiftly change the conversation. “So, uh, how’s Rolf doing in college?”

Noticing the change in conversation and, being quite pleased with it, she filled Monroe in on the happenings of her family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really to paint the differences in Rosalee's family and Angelina's family. I feel like that will be important, and now the story can really start with a bit of background. Also, bonus points if you got the grimm reference of this chapter. :)


End file.
